The present invention relates to the field of power bus bar arrangements and, more particularly, to a modular quick connect bus bar arrangement with several stacked bus bars electrically separated from each other by insulation.
From German Offenlegungschrift No. 34 20 535 A1, a module for a quick connect circuit arrangement with a parallel circuit of an active semiconductor switching element and a diode is known. The active semiconductor switching element and the diode are arranged in the immediate vicinity of each other and carry current in the same direction with respect to a load point. The active semiconductor switching element and the diode each are components of one circuit. A second parallel circuit is dependent on the parallel semiconductor circuit because of a common component. The terminals for the supply voltage and the common component are designed as three stacked conductor layers which are electrically separated from each other by insulation and are arranged in the immediate vicinity of each other and carry current in the same direction with respect to a load point. Thus, undesired voltage spikes during the switching operation are suppressed or attenuated. It is desirable, however, to reduce the inherent inductance of such modular quick connect arrangements.